La Victoire des Sith
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Challenge octobre 2019 du Collectif NoName} Anakin, devenu Dark Vador combattait Obi Wan sur Mustafar. Le Seigneur Sith remporta le combat, les Jedi étaient donc vaincu. La victoire des Sith apparaissait comme complète. Mais tout ne se passerait pas comme Dark Sidious aurait voulu.
1. Victoire et défaite

_**Cette histoire répond au challenge d'octobre du collectif **_**NoName**_**. J'avais eu une vague idée en trouvant le fanart qui fait office de couverture, et j'ai donc proposé le thème "**_**Proposer une fin alternative, d'un fandom, d'un moment T, en changeant un élément majeur de la fin**_**", qui a été choisi. Avec l'image, vous êtes vite mis sur la bonne piste du changement majeur. (D'ailleurs, Nantha, tu me connais trop bien... arriverai-je une fois à t'étonner? lol)**_

_**Le défi de l'auteur: **_**_Quel a été le film ou l'histoire d'un livre ou BD où vous auriez voulu une autre fin ?_**_Alors dans une BD, _**Les Passagers du Vent**_ de François Bourgeons, à la toute fin (donc celle du 5ème tome qui clôture toute l'histoire), j'aurais vraiment, mais vraiment voulu 2 changements. Déjà, qu'il ne la trompe pas... et surtout qu'ils se retrouvent. Mais la fin est plausible, bien faite et je la relis toujours avec grand plaisir. Mais à chaque fois, j'espère un changement dans l'histoire... oui je sais, c'est bête lol_

_**Cela devait être un OS, mais cela partira en mini fic. J'espère mettre la suite rapidement! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Une victoire et une défaite**

* * *

Maître Yoda avait dû reconnaître sa défaite face à Dark Sidious. Le côté obscur de la Force est fort, trop fort. Le coup était venu sans que les Jedi, sans que lui ne le sente. Il s'était enfui, défait et affaibli du Sénat, avec Bail Organa, pour réfléchir et surtout accueillir les Jedi survivants.

Soudain, une grosse perturbation vint secouer la Force. Une telle haine et une telle douleur s'affrontaient ! Il avait dû l'envoyer, il n'y avait que lui pour l'affronter. Mais Yoda savait qu'il avait sous-estimé les sentiments qui animaient Obi Wan.

Puis plus rien, le vide se fit ressentir. Son ami avait échoué. A part la haine, il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre à travers la Force. Ou peut-être juste une petite étincelle… l'Espoir serait-il possible ?

o0o0o

Le combat faisait rage, aussi destructeur que cette planète rouge. L'un et l'autre savait comment cela allait se terminer, mais le plus âgé retenait ses coups, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas… une telle douleur se propageait en lui, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Tout était perdu, il ne pouvait plus espérer raisonner son ancien Padawan. Il n'était plus que noirceur et haine. Il n'était plus Anakin Skywalker mais Dark Vador.

Il essaya une dernière fois de le raisonner, de le convaincre qu'il le dominait, il ne pouvait le vaincre. Le Sith lui cracha à la figure qu'il avait de nouveaux pouvoirs, qu'il était bien plus fort que tous les Jedi. Et il s'élança en l'air. Obi Wan avait bien esquissé un grand cercle avec son sabre-laser pour couper les jambes de son adversaire, mais il ne vit pas venir la parade. Le sabre-laser bleu lui brûla une grande partie de son corps, le faisant tomber à terre.

Anakin le regardait avec une haine non dissimulée. Obi Wan avait sous-estimé sa force et sa détermination. Comme toujours. Et cette fois, l'ancien maître souffrait sur le sol rougeoyant de Mustafar, à ses pieds, lui prouvant que oui, il l'avait dépassé. Le Jedi avait cru pouvoir le battre sans le tuer, mais en fin de compte, il avait échoué. C'était lui qui agonisait sous le regard de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. La blessure au sabre-laser partant de sa poitrine à son abdomen était grave, le seigneur Sith ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. La chaleur ambiante de cette planète de malheur ne l'aidait pas non plus, accentuant sa perception de la douleur. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Il ne put que murmurer, dans un dernier souffle en essayant de mettre toute sa déception et sa détresse dedans.

\- Nous étions comme des frères… je t'aimais Anakin…

Ses yeux se refermèrent pour l'éternité. Dark Vador fit un rictus et se détourna sans un regard en arrière, tout en ramassant le sabre-laser de sa victime. Sa mission sur cette planète était terminée avant l'interruption de Padmé et d'Obi Wan, il était temps de rejoindre son Maître.

En remontant sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, il vit Padmé, inanimée au sol. Son cœur se serra et il courut vers elle. Il s'était emporté, laissant la rage et la colère prendre le dessus, alors que son but n'était que de la sauver. Il avait peur d'avoir commis l'irréparable… ou peut-être pas si le côté obscur pouvait l'aider. Un simple contrôle du pouls et il sut qu'elle respirait encore. Son soulagement fut visible et audible. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant vers son vaisseau. Il avait fait tout cela pour elle, il allait le lui faire comprendre dès qu'elle serait revenue à elle. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner, même s'il avait passé du côté obscur. Il allait réussir à la convaincre. La Paix était là grâce à lui, elle ne pourrait que le constater.

\- Maître ! Maître ! Attendez-moi…, cria C3PO

Dark Vador arrêta le droïde de protocole par un geste. Il hésita… il faisait partie de son ancienne vie, mais il pouvait encore le servir. Il s'en occuperait durant le vol. Le plus urgent était de ramener Padmé vers son Maître, pour la soigner et la sauver.

o0o0o

Palpatine souriait. D'un sourire satisfait. Il avait senti par la Force que son apprenti était en danger, et soudain, il avait pu percevoir un éclat de haine et de rage qui avait pu le sauver. Il était persuadé que le Seigneur Vador était ressorti vainqueur. Et qu'en plus, il ramenait une invitée de marque. Il ne pouvait espérer autant. Elle était enceinte de lui, il y avait fort à parier que la descendance de Vador aurait également une Force puissante en elle.

Dark Sidious réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder cette nouvelle perspective. Padmé risquait de faire obstacle à ses sombres desseins. Elle était bornée et intègre, elle ne se laisserait duper ou convaincre. Il faudrait l'éliminer. Dès qu'elle aurait accouché. Se débarrasser d'elle et récupérer l'enfant, voilà une belle perspective. Il fallait par contre faire attention, l'attachement de Vador pour elle avait été un outil puissant pour le faire glisser du côté obscur, mais il pouvait également l'éloigner... s'il ne prenait pas quelques précautions. Même s'il restait plus puissant que son apprenti et ne craignait pour sa vie, il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, il en avait encore besoin. Il userait de toute sa connaissance et de ses capacités de manipulation pour l'amener là où il faudrait. Si l'enfant survivait, il aurait un autre motif d'attachement. Padmé ne serait qu'une perte minime sûrement…


	2. Cadeaux et perte

_**Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire. Et merci pour toutes vos mises en favoris et follow. **_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Deux cadeaux et une perte**

* * *

Arrivés à Coruscant, l'apprenti Sith se précipita en-dehors du vaisseau, le corps d'une jeune femme dans les bras, hurlant qu'il lui fallait de l'aide de suite. Il se dirigea vers les locaux de soins, la passerelle d'atterrissage lui semblant plus long que d'habitude. A destination, il déposa Padmé sur un lit médical tandis que les droïdes préparèrent les premiers examens d'usage.

Dark Vador ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas à cause de lui. Il avait perdu le contrôle contre elle, lui qui avait juré de la sauver, il était peut-être la cause de sa perte. Cela n'était pas possible ! Tout à ses réflexions, son visage se crispait et montrait une rage sous-jacente prête à exploser, comme pouvait en témoigner la barre sur laquelle il s'était appuyé et qui se tordait au fur et à mesure de sa colère et de son impuissance.

Pourtant, durant tout le trajet du retour vers son maître, Dark Vador n'avait pu que constater son échec. Padmé était revenue à elle de façon intermittente, et le peu de mots échangés entre eux n'étaient que des échos de leur discussion sur Mustafar avant… avant son geste, avant le combat, avant sa victoire. Victoire qui avait le goût de cendre pour le moment.

_Je ne peux te suivre dans cette voie, tu t'es perdu Ani. Reviens-moi… je ne peux te suivre. _Oui, il voyait et sentait par la Force que Padmé était faible et si loin de lui. Il la perdait. Pas à cause de lui, mais de ce Jedi qui avait été un maître dans le passé, et qui avait tout fait pour la retourner contre lui ! Oui, c'était cela… elle l'avait cru, et s'était détourné de leur amour. C'était elle qui s'était perdue, non lui.

A l'arrivée de son maître, le jeune Sith se redressa et se recomposa un visage neutre.

\- Comment se présente la situation ? demanda l'empereur d'une voix dure.

\- Elle est compliquée, répondit un des droïdes médicaux, pour une raison que nous n'arrivons pas à expliquer, nous la perdons.

\- Elle se meurt ? s'interrogea Palpatine, réfrénant la satisfaction dans sa question.

\- Cela ne se peut ! hurla Dark Vador.

\- Nous ne comprenons pas. Toutes ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes, mais … c'est comme si elle refusait de vivre, continua le droïde imperturbable, de sa voix métallique.

De rage, Anakin broya avec la Force le droïde, qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un crépitement nasillard. La suite de l'empereur sursauta face à cette démonstration violente, au contraire de Palpatine qui put ainsi mettre en place son jeu et avancer ses pions. La rage de l'ancien Jedi était toujours un bon levier à utiliser… D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre aux personnes présentes de quitter les lieux.

\- Nous devons faire vite pour sauver les bébés, continua un autre droïde présent dans le local de soins.

\- Les bébés ? répondirent les deux Sith, surpris par cette révélation.

\- Oui, elle est enceinte de jumeaux.

\- Il faut les sauver. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les perdre aussi. Faites ce qui est nécessaire. Venez Seigneur Vador, nous allons attendre de le couloir. Laissons faire les droïdes…

\- Je ne peux l'abandonner !

\- C'est elle qui vous abandonne… elle ne veut être sauvée. Elle vous abandonne ! Vous et vos enfants même !

\- Non… c'est faux…, murmura Anakin, déchiré entre ses sentiments et la constatation objective des faits. Il se laissa pourtant emmené en-dehors, la tristesse remplaçant peu à peu la colère. Son cœur se fendait en une multitudes de petits morceaux.

Le premier cri de Padmé résonna dans la salle de soin. Les contractions commencèrent, aidé par la provocation administrée par les droïdes quelques heures plus tôt. Elle souffrait en donnant la vie, ce qui en fut trop pour Dark Vador. Il entra à nouveau dans la salle, lui prit la main et essaya de capter son regard. Mais elle évitait de croiser ses yeux même si sa main l'agrippait dans un réflexe que l'habitude de l'amour avait installé durant ces dernières années de partage.

A l'annonce de la venue du premier bébé, il le récupéra dans les bras, ému de voir ce cadeau de l'amour de sa vie, tout en se penchant vers Padmé qui souffla le prénom choisi :

\- Luke…

Avant que les contractions reprennent, elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de son tout petit garçon. Un geste où se sentait tout son désespoir. Peu de temps après, des pleurs de nourrissons retentirent à nouveau.

\- C'est une fille… l'informa Anakin.

\- Leïa…

Il voyait. Il voyait qu'elle ne voulait plus lutter. Qu'elle se laissait partir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela ! A nouveau il était si impuissant. Jamais assez fort, jamais assez puissant ! Il réfrénait à peine des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Reste avec moi, lutte, bats-toi ! J'ai tout fait ça pour toi ! Tout était pour te sauver !

Padmé se tourna enfin vers lui, et entre deux souffles devenant de plus en plus difficiles, lui murmura :

\- Ani… je… sais… je sais… qu'il y a encore…. du bon… en toi…

Leurs regards se perdirent lorsque sa tête bascula sur le côté. La vie l'avait quittée.

o0o0o

Un rictus à peine visible étira les lèvres de Dark Sidious en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Elle lui avait simplifié la tâche en se laissant mourir. Feindre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la sauver était plus simple dans cette situation que s'il avait dû l'éliminer lui-même. C'était parfait. Il fallait juste rappeler à son jeune apprenti qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Il ne fallait pas que la douleur et le sentiment d'injustice quittent le cœur de Dark Vador. Il n'en serait que plus malléable.

o0o0o

Maître Yoda restait pensif. Le cœur lourd avec toutes les pertes subies dans les rangs Jedi, la situation commençait à lui peser. Le Conseil n'avait pu voir et deviner ce qui se passait sous leur nez. Il n'avait pas pu le voir. Ou trop tard.

Les Temps Obscurs venaient, il devait se retirer, tout comme ses amis, en attendant un moment plus propice à renverser la situation. Dans le vaisseau de Bail Organa, la décision fut prise. Chacun partirait de son côté.

Pourtant, le Jedi sentit à nouveau l'espoir poindre son nez. Elle avait donné naissance. Pas à un mais à deux enfants. Et en eux, la Force était aussi puissante. Attristé de ne plus ressentir la présence de la sénatrice, il comprit qu'aucune barrière ne séparait les petits des Sith. Se perdant en réflexion et lâchant quelques soupirs impuissants, Yoda ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Les récupérer pour les mettre à l'abri, les cacher et éviter que Palpatine les utilise était une option sage. Mais pas sans danger, surtout avec l'affaiblissement subi au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, sans savoir combien avaient pu échapper à ce maudit Ordre 66. Pourtant, les lui laisser, il n'en était pas question. Le monde sombrerait éternellement du côté obscur si l'empereur, et Vador pouvait les manipuler pour ses sombres desseins. Choix cornélien qui se reflétait dans les mimiques de son visage ridé et vert.

Ils étaient pourtant les seuls espoirs qui restaient.

En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Bail Organa qui l'observait depuis de longues minutes, et s'exclama en tapant le sol de son bâton :

\- Les récupérer et les cacher, nous devons !


	3. Souffrance et soumission

_**L'histoire continue avec ce 3ème chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si oui ou non.**_

_**Petite précision, c'est une UA, mais je me base sur le canon des films, avec comme point de départ le film **_**La Revanche des Sith**_** et le comic, que je vous conseille fortement, **_**Dark Vador, Le seigneur noir des Sith**_**, de C. Soule et G. Camuncoli. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Souffrance et soumission**

* * *

Un moment de flottement. Un moment d'incompréhension. Un moment de refus.

Le jeune seigneur Sith regarda le visage de Padmé et espéra… qu'elle se réveillerait, qu'elle lui parlerait à nouveau, même si c'était pour refuser de le suivre. Mais rien ne se passa. Un cri commença à se créer au fond de sa gorge, qui remonta peu à peu et qui surgit entre ses lèvres pour exploser en désespoir indescriptible.

\- Noooooooooooooooon !

Il eut juste le réflexe de déposer l'enfant qu'il portait dans les bras métalliques du droïde médical présent pour se retourner vers son maître avec un regard fou, fou de douleur et d'impuissance. Oubliant à qui il s'adressait, il pouvait seulement penser à l'idée qui l'obsédait, sauver Padmé !

\- Faites quelque chose ! Je vous ordonne de la sauver ! Vous me l'aviez promis !

\- Mon jeune apprenti, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour la...

\- Non c'est faux ! Je vous ai suivi pour que vous puissiez m'aider à la sauver ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous sauriez comment faire !

Tout en répondant avec encore plus de rage et de douleur, Dark Vador perdait peu à peu la maîtrise de ses émotions. Il n'était plus que souffrance, haine, envers lui et son maître. Le peu d'objets qui occupaient les lieux se mirent à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à se tordre, compressés par une force surhumaine invisible. Les vitres de la salle de soins explosèrent en mille morceaux. Dark Sidious fut projeté contre la paroi de la salle, surpris par autant de rage émanant de son apprenti, ce dernier osant utiliser la Force contre lui ! Réussissant à reprendre le contrôle, Dark Sidious contra la Force de Vador, le maîtrisant petit à petit jusqu'à le maintenir immobile. Il fallait qu'il puisse enfoncer profondément dans le cœur de son apprenti la souffrance et la résignation de cette perte. Il pouvait faire pression sur un point, l'abandon.

\- Oui je vous ai dit que le côté obscur pouvait la sauver. Mais elle en a décidé autrement. Votre colère envers elle en a décidé autrement ! Même la puissance du côté obscur ne peut la ramener. Elle vous a abandonné ! Elle a préféré se détourner de vous et de votre amour !

\- Non….

\- Oui ! Et vous le savez ! Elle ne voulait pas rester avec vous ! Elle n'en avait que faire de vos choix et sacrifices ! Elle vous a tout simplement abandonné !

Sidius sentait qu'il tenait les bons arguments pour diriger la colère du jeune Sith contre sa femme et plus contre lui. Malgré les réactions explosives de son apprenti, il redevenait maître de la situation. Vador ne résistait presque plus contre lui. Il put laisser échapper un rictus satisfait en lâchant les dernières raisons de sa perte.

\- Elle a été corrompue par les Jedi, particulièrement par ce Kenobi qui vous muselait. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle vous a abandonné, certes, mais elle a aussi préféré abandonner ses enfants. Vos enfants ! Elle vous a donc légué deux dons : la souffrance et votre descendance. Acceptez ces dons et servez-vous en pour gagner en puissance et construire notre vision de l'Empire… ou mourrez !

Après quelques secondes de silence, la réponse vint :

\- Je…. Je l'accepte… je veux vivre.

\- Bien, maintenant…, continua l'Empereur en envoyant une plus grande puissance dans son attaque avec la Force contre Dark Vador, le bombardant d'éclairs bleutés comme il l'avait fait contre Mace Windu, donnant une leçon à son apprenti qui avait osé le menacer.

Après quelques minutes, il arrêta la punition et conclut :

\- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez… traumatisé par les événements récents, et bien que je vous considère comme mon ami, Seigneur Vador, si vous utilisez à nouveau la Force sur moi, je ferai ce qui devra être fait. J'espère être assez clair pour que nous ne retrouvions plus dans cette situation. Levez-vous maintenant. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Il se détourna de son apprenti à ses pieds. Ce dernier haletait et perlait de sueur, se relevant péniblement. Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur le corps maintenant froid de celle qui avait eu l'audace de se retourner contre lui. Son regard eut une étincelle mêlée de regret et de haine à cette vision. Puis, il lança un ordre aux droïdes médicaux de s'occuper des nourrissons jusqu'à son retour et partit suivre le sillage de son maître.

o0o0o

Arrivé dans ses quartiers qui lui avait été désignés, Vador se délesta de sa longue cape noire, signe de son nouveau costume et statut. La suite de la journée avait été éreintante. L'Empereur devait consolider le nouvel empire tout jeune, parlementer, rassurer, mettre en place des tactiques et des alliances. Beaucoup de politique et de discours. Même si cela l'intéressait, le jeune Sith avait besoin d'action et de pouvoir sortir cette rage qu'il couvait depuis Mustafar. Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le massacre perpétré au Temple puis sur cette planète rouge, pour atteindre un point culminant à la trahison de Padmé et sa mort. Alors rester debout aux côtés de l'Empereur durant tout le reste de la journée l'avait fatigué.

Il s'était assis sur le lit pour ruminer tout cela. Ayant pris sa tête dans les mains, il entendit mais ne vit pas le droïde de protocole s'approcher. C3-PO ne savait pas comment se comporter. C'était son maître, mais il n'était pas pareil. Malgré son corps et cœur faits de métal et de circuits électroniques, il comprit que le jeune homme avait trop souffert. Il ne savait que dire, que faire pour l'aider.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider, Maître Anakin ?

A ce nom, le Sith releva la tête brusquement. Le regard fou qu'il lança au droïde doré lui fit regretter ses paroles.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme cela ! Dorénavant, je suis Seigneur Vador ! Anakin Skywalker n'existe plus. Il était faible et impuissant. Je suis fort et puissant ! cria de colère le jeune homme, se maîtrisant à peine.

Il se releva et s'approcha de C3-PO d'un pas rapide. Il réfléchit un moment. Ce droïde était sa création, dans une autre vie. Il devait lui apporter quelques modifications pour qu'il puisse encore lui servir. Et pourquoi pas s'occuper de ses deux bébés ? Oui, cela était une bonne idée. Et cela l'occuperait. Il se mit donc au travail, commença à changer les protocoles pour qu'il puisse aller sans problèmes dans le bâtiment du Sénat. Puis il le programma pour s'occuper et protéger Luke et Leïa.

Il n'avait pu retourner au centre médical. Trop de douleur y était. Mais ces deux enfants étaient de lui, et malgré la colère qui couvait sans cesse dans les profondeurs de son âme, il ressentait déjà de l'affection pour ces deux petits êtres. Il fallait qu'il s'en occupe. Et quand il devrait partir en mission, ce qu'il ne pouvait renoncer, il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse s'en occuper. Ou quelque chose en l'occurrence. Au moins, il pourrait avoir confiance dans son droïde et ses connaissances et talents dans le domaine de la robotique lui conférait une certitude sur les capacités et la loyauté de C3-PO.

Après quelques heures de réglages et bricolage sur la carcasse du droïde, Dark Vador posa ses outils et remit en marche le robot de protocole.

\- Bonjour, Seigneur Vador. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Tu vas te rendre au centre médical, et récupérer mes deux enfants, Luke et Leïa. Tu as tous les protocoles et autorisations pour parler en mon nom quand cela est nécessaire. Ammène-les ici. Fais ce qui est nécessaire pour leur confort et pour que tu puisses t'en occuper.

\- Mais, Maître Vador, je ne sais pas m'occuper de bébés !

\- Si, je t'ai rajouté des programmes, répondit le Sith avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Ah… oui en effet… j'ai un programme baby-sitter intégré maintenant ! s'exclama C3-PO abasourdi. Cela sera donc fait.

Dark Vador le regarda s'éloigner, puis remit sa cape sur les épaules et quitta ses quartiers. Un autre devoir l'attendait pour la soirée.

o0o0o

La foule était amassée sur la grande place. Tous venaient. Soit pour voir la traîtresse qui avait osé s'opposer au nouvel empire, soit pour lui rendre un dernier hommage dans le secret de leurs esprits. La sénatrice Padmé Amidala avait droit à des obsèques. Rien de grandiose, pas de discours louant ses qualités, sa bravoure et son courage, pas de fleurs ou de lampions lumineux pour l'accompagner, mais un grand parcours dans les rues et l'arrivée sur la grande place.

Depuis une loge, l'Empereur et Dark Vador assistaient au cortège. Une tension régnait.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi, mon jeune apprenti, j'ai décidé de faire cette mascarade ?

\- Non, Maître.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé ignorer qu'elle était farouchement opposée à ce que j'obtienne les plein pouvoirs, qu'un nouvel empire voie le jour et qu'elle était donc du parti de cet Ordre Jedi qui voulait nous renverser. Pour tous nos ennemis que nous n'avons pu encore identifier, elle était comme un symbole. Leur montrer qu'elle est morte, ici, leur prouve que leur symbole n'est plus, et que nous résister ne leur apportera que la mort. Le bruit de son décès parcourra les galaxies, les Jedi qui auront pu survivre sauront.

Après un bref silence, l'Empereur Palpatine rajouta :

\- Et ils n'auront plus aucun espoir.

Dark Vador acquiesça. Son regard repartit sur le corps de celle qu'il avait tant aimée et sur son ventre rebondi. Non en effet, il ne restera aucun espoir pour ces traîtres.


	4. Sith et Jedi

_**Voici le 4ème chapitre. Mission importante pour Dark Vador, qui lui fera peut-être douter de l'Empereur. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me dire si oui ou non.**_

_**Petite précision, c'est une UA, mais je me base sur le canon des films, avec comme point de départ le film **_**La Revanche des Sith**_** et le comic, que je vous conseille fortement, **_**Dark Vador, Le seigneur noir des Sith**_**, de C. Soule et G. Camuncoli. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Un Sith et une Jedi**

* * *

Dans son bureau impérial sur Coruscant, Palpatine réfléchissait. L'Empire était jeune, encore fragile. Il fallait le consolider au plus vite, écraser les dissidents, mais avec prudence. Faire croire que l'Empire n'était qu'une prolongation de l'ancienne république, qu'une certaine démocratie y régnait encore serait une transition intelligente pour les berner assez longtemps, et quand ils se rendraient compte qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, il serait trop tard pour eux. Rien qu'à cette pensée, l'Empereur eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Adossé au fond du siège, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau et tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, Palpatine apparaissait dans toute sa noirceur, le pouvoir et la puissance le satisfaisant et lui donnant une arrogance décuplée. Il se sentait invincible. Il ne doutait pas que le monde sombrerait dans les Ténèbres.

Pour cela, les traîtres qui soi-disant servaient le côté lumineux devront tous périr. L'Ordre 66 avait fait un grand nettoyage mais le Sith savait que certains avaient pu survivre. Il fallait les traquer, les éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Sauf une. Elle détenait trop d'informations pour confier cette mission aux Inquisiteurs. De plus, il lui fallait un renseignement de haute importance pour ses futurs desseins, même s'il avait déjà deux potentiels novices près de lui…

Il se leva, regarda la vue sur la ville planète qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il allait envoyer son apprenti faire cette mission, il savait qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Il était dévoué, à lui et à la Force. Il lui fallait cette liste, c'était primordial pour assoir l'Empire, et les Sith sur le long terme.

Se retournant, il fit appeler Dark Vador.

o0o0o

Dark Vador était en route pour le Temple Jedi. Apparemment, son maître avait eu raison, la Jedi si importante n'avait pu résister à retourner sur ce lieu si emblématique. Le Maître Inquisiteur étant sur place pour collecter un maximum d'informations sur les Jedi ayant pu s'enfuir lors de l'Ordre 66, il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant que ce dernier ne rencontrerait l'objectif. Surtout sachant les relations fort peux amicales qui les liaient. Il ne pouvait blâmer la Maître Jedi, lui-même ayant beaucoup de peine à supporter ce « Maître Inquisiteur », qui se prenait pour son égal… alors qu'il aurait pu le balayer comme un fétu de paille dès leur première rencontre. Mais cela ne le tracassait pas encore plus que cela. Non, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la nature exacte des informations que l'Empereur voulait apprendre de Jocasta Nu. Sa discussion avec lui l'avait laissé songeur…

\- _Jocasta Nu sait tout. L'Ordre Jedi s'est emparé de tous les sites liés à la Force à travers la Galaxie. Les Jedi ont pillé ces sites, les dépouillant des objets de valeurs afin de les amener ici, sur Coruscant, au Temple. Jocasta Nu en était l'archiviste. Elle a donc gardé des secrets du côté lumineux mais aussi d'autres… qui n'appartiennent pas aux Jedi mais aux Sith des temps passés. Elle les connaît tous. _

\- _Je comprends Maître. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'elle meure._

\- _Non, mon jeune apprenti, vous n'en ferez rien. Les archives du Temple renferment un trésor inestimable sur lequel repose l'avenir de l'Empire. Jocasta Nu en était la gardienne et l'a bien caché. Je le veux. Vous allez donc la retrouver et me la ramener. Elle me dira ce que je veux savoir. _

\- _Je suppose que les Inquisiteurs ne sont pas au courant ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non ! Il serait trop dangereux s'ils apprenaient les secrets qu'elle connaît… cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Ils devaient connaître son existence, mais non son importance. Ils ne sont pas des Sith malgré leur utilité possible pour nous._

_Elle était donc dangereuse pour eux, cela ne faisait plus de doute pour Vador. Mais son Maître ne voulait pas la voir morte. Non, cela était plus subtil, il le sentait. Il ne remettait pas en question la place de l'Empereur, de son Maître, mais… il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial. De primordial pour lui également._

\- _Elle doit déjà élaborer un plan pour modifier le destin de la Galaxie, avait continué l'Empereur. Même s'il est déjà trop tard. Même si elle refusera de l'admettre. Mais elle tentera quelque chose d'héroïque ou de stupide qui se finira soit par sa capture, soit par sa mort. Je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je la veux à moi. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour la retrouver… et lui sauver la vie._

Il était donc là, se dirigeant vers le Temple après une explosion suspecte. Qui émanait bien de quelqu'un possédant les talents de la Force. Tout autour se trouvait des troupes entières de clones, prêts à intervenir. Après leur avoir fait comprendre que personne ne devait sortir ou entrer dans le Temple sans que lui-même ou l'Empereur le demande, il rentra dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Souvenirs qui lui firent serrer le poing, rendre son regard dur et fermer son visage, lui rappelant fortement d'où il venait. Sa rage ne fit que grandir à ce rappel, lui procurant une envie irrésistible de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Qu'il calma après quelques respirations. _La mort, la souffrance et la rage sont les instruments des Sith. Mais écoutez cet avertissement. Si vous vous y enfoncez trop, la relation change. Vous devenez l'instrument et elles, les maîtresses. Réfléchissez-y, mon apprenti. _Non, il ne voulait être l'instrument de ses sentiments. Il les avait laissés le dominer et il avait perdu ce qu'il chérissait. Il ne referait plus la même erreur.

o0o0o

Un bruit de combat se faisait entendre dans une des salles d'archive. Dark Vador s'y dirigea et eut juste le temps de sortir son sabre-laser pour contrer celui du Maître Inquisiteur. Ce dernier avait eu le dessus sur Jocasta Nu, qui gisait sur le sol, les yeux fermés et récitant sa prière.

\- Pourquoi !? cria le Maître Inquisiteur, fou de rage. C'est une Jedi, impuissante ! Pourquoi ne puis-je la tuer ?

\- Parce que je ne le souhaite pas.

\- Vous ne le souhaitez pas ?!

\- Rangez votre sabre ! ordonna Dark Vador.

\- Je sais où va ma loyauté. Mais vous, je ne vous connais pas. Rangez votre sabre en premier, en signe de confiance.

\- Je n'ai que faire d'avoir votre confiance. Je ne veux que votre obéissance, lui rétorqua-t-il tout en notant du coin de l'œil des hololivres qui se dirigeaient vers eux par la Force.

Mettant à profit ce répit inespéré, Jocasta Nu tenta de se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires. L'hécatombe de ces ouvrages assomma le Maître Inquisiteur tandis que Dark Vador put se remettre très rapidement à sa poursuite. Elle avait malgré tout disparu… Il n'était pas pressé… la traque l'amusait, et il sentait sa trace. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller de toute façon. Elle ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, pensant pouvoir déstabiliser son ennemi en lui faisant part de sa théorie, qui était dans le vrai.

\- Je sens une telle noirceur émanant de vous. Vous êtes un vrai Sith. Vous me voulez vivante pour connaître les secrets refermés dans ces archives. Archives si vastes que c'est impossible de s'y retrouver sans aide. Sans mon aide. Pourtant, sachez que cela n'arrivera jamais.

A ces mots, Dark Vador vit que tous les hololivres s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, preuve que toutes leurs données furent effacées. Effacées par celle qui en avait la garde. Surpris, il réussit à la localiser dans la salle du coffre, réservée aux élites des Jedi. Il alluma son sabre-laser, se détachant dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. Il fut accueilli par un droïde de sécurité.

\- Bonjour. Les bioscans indiquent que vous êtes le Maître Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Mille excuses, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être dans cette salle. Déposez une demande auprès de Maître Jocas…

Il ne put continuer, Dark Vador utilisant le sabre-laser puis la Force pour détruire cet obstacle mineur. Le droïde réussit néanmoins à lui broyer le poignet avant d'être détruit totalement par la rage du Sith. Ce dernier, à peine remis sur pied reçut une décharge laser d'une arme sophistiquée retrouvée par Maître Nu qui n'hésita pas à en faire usage.

\- Le gardien du coffre t'a identifié. Je sais qui tu es… Anakin Skywalker. Je comprends mieux le message lourd de sous-entendus adressé par Maître Kenobi aux survivants de la purge. Palpatine était le seigneur Sith et toi… notre espoir… il t'a transformé en cette monstruosité. Tu es devenu son jouet.

Tout en monologuant, elle continuait à le bombarder de jets de laser, le mettant à mal et parfois en position de faiblesse. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser cette fois. Son arme y était pour beaucoup, mais ses mots avaient touché un point sensible. Sa fierté en prit un coup à l'annonce de le réduire à un simple jouet de l'Empereur et une rage redoubla à l'entente du nom de Kenobi et Skywalker lui procurant la puissance nécessaire pour tenir et la fatiguer… elle n'était pas vraiment une combattante.

\- Il attend de toi que tu étouffes le côté lumineux de la Force, continua-t-elle tout en tirant. Sache que c'est impossible. La Force est éternelle, elle vit en chaque chose et ne peut donc être éradiquée. Elle trouvera d'autres porteurs. Le moment venu, les Jedi renaîtront. Et ce, peut-être plus vite que…

_Clic_. Son arme ne tirait plus. En face d'elle, le Sith était concentré. Elle vit avec terreur que son arme était en train de chauffer et de fondre à la seule pensée de son adversaire, prouvant, si cela était nécessaire, de sa puissance. L'arme fut arrachée de ses mains puis explosa plus loin, envoyée par Vador. L'explosion les propulsa au sol violemment. Reprenant très vite ses esprits, Maître Nu voulut s'enfuir par le trou béant créé par la déflagration, mais fut balayée par les tirs des clones postés à l'extérieur. Touchée à l'épaule, elle eut de plus en plus de mal à contrer les rafales et fut vite capturée par Vador, qui l'embarqua sans ménagement dans l'aéroglisseur.


	5. Cauchemars et doutes

_**Et voilà le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère continue à vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Cauchemars et doutes**

* * *

Jocasta Nu avait les mains fermement attachées. Elle s'était résignée à mourir pour protéger ses secrets mais le Sith avait réussi à la sauver malgré elle. Sur le vaisseau, le clone qui la fouillait trouva le secret absolu sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- Seigneur Vador, nous avons trouvé ce cristal de mémoire sur elle.

L'ancien Jedi le prit et commença à lire le document après l'avoir inséré dans un lecteur de l'aéroglisseur. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissait perplexe… toute une liste de lieux, de noms et des dates de naissance très récentes. Des enfants sensibles à la Force.

\- Que vouliez-vous faire avec cette liste ? questionna-t-il Maître Nu. Recruter de futurs Jedi ?

\- Tu ignores pourquoi Palpatine me voulait vivante. Pauvre enfant aveugle. En tant que Chancelier, il devait être au courant de cette liste et que je l'aurai. Il la veut et la raison est évidente pourtant. Il veut créer d'autres monstres tel que toi ! Ce qui amène cette question. Que veux-tu, **toi**, mon garçon ?

\- Voulez-vous que je l'assomme, Monseigneur ? demanda un clone. Cette sale Jedi me fatigue.

\- « Sale Jedi » ? Abruti, vous obéissez à l'un des nôtres. Cet homme est le Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker !

Le clone resta un moment interdit, sachant que ce seigneur était sous les ordres de l'Empereur, mais l'Ordre 66 était si profondément ancré dans sa programmation qu'il décida, avec l'appui de ses collègues, de l'abattre. Mal lui en avait pris ! Dark Vador les expulsa du vaisseau avec une onde de Force, les envoyant à travers les ouvertures et les fenêtres.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Tout ceci est de votre faute, Maître Nu. Je ne suis plus Anakin Skywalker.

\- Balivernes ! Tu l'es toujours. Tu le resteras même si ton cœur a basculé.

Le seigneur noir sortit son sabre-laser, décidé à en finir avec cette Jedi qui en savait trop. Elle parut résignée, prête à mourir. Sa mort fut rapide, elle n'avait pas souffert.

Au pied du vaisseau qu'il avait fait se crasher, Dark Vador prit une décision. Il appela son Maître tout en détruisant le cristal de mémoire.

o0o0o

Palpatine était satisfait. Les Inquisiteurs venaient de lui apprendre qu'ils avaient pu retrouver trois Jedi et les avaient éliminés. La Purge continuait et était sur la bonne voie. Certains grands Maîtres n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde, tel que Windu, Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto et bien d'autres. Mais certains couraient toujours, comme Yoda. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils arrivent à mettre la main dessus. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un Jedi de cette capacité en vie.

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par un appel de son apprenti. Il espérait avoir de bonnes nouvelles là aussi. Cette liste serait un atout indéniable pour l'Empire, et pour son règne. Avoir des novices forts, et pris jeunes, c'était tellement plus facile car plus malléables que d'essayer de convaincre des Jedi déjà formés par cet Ordre obsolète qui dénaturait la réalité de la Force et occultait certains côtés.

Il alluma le transmetteur d'hologramme pour lui répondre.

\- Oui, mon jeune apprenti, je vous écoute.

\- Maître, Jocasta Nu a effectué une tentative désespérée d'évasion… qui lui a coûté la vie.

\- Je vois… regrettable. Revenez mon jeune apprenti. Je désire en savoir plus sur sa mort. Mais dites-moi, avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit de Jocasta ?

\- Non, Maître. Rien.

Le Chancelier fut contrarié et mit fin sans plus de cérémonie à la communication. Il enrageait ! Cela contrecarrait ses plans. Il le sentait, il bouillonnait de rage. Saletés de Jedi !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option pour créer ses vassaux du mal parfaits : les enfants de Dark Vador.

o0o0o

Ceux qui croisaient le seigneur Vador dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements devaient ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Son visage reflétait parfaitement son humeur. Massacrante. D'ailleurs toute son apparence traduisait les dures heures qu'il avait eues à affronter dernièrement. Sa cape déchirée et brûlée à certains endroits, comme une de ses manches. Ses cheveux emmêlés, ses traits tirés et durs, faisant ressortir sa cicatrice sur son arcade, sa bouche pincée, son regard noir et impitoyable.

Le briefing à son maître avait été pénible. Il avait dû lui mentir. Pas qu'il répugnait à le faire, mais surtout il ne fallait pas que l'Empereur le découvre. Apparemment cela avait fonctionné. Mais il avait dû subir sa colère d'avoir échoué dans sa mission. Il en gardait encore quelques douleurs qui revenaient par moment lors de ses mouvements de marche. Ce n'était pas grave. Il savait pourquoi il avait désobéi. Il assumerait. Il ne voulait être relégué par de nouveaux vassaux, il voulait être le seul et unique atout de l'Empereur, indispensable et irremplaçable. Par contre cela mettait en danger ses enfants. Il commençait à se demander d'où venait cette envie de son maître de sauver les bébés de Padmé. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Il accéléra le pas, bousculant une personne à laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention et pénétra enfin dans ses appartements. C3-PO vint l'accueillir.

\- Bienvenue, Maître Vador. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je vais me changer. Où sont les enfants ?

\- Ils dorment, Maître Vador. Tout s'est très bien passé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de nettoyer des renvois sur mes circuits.

Dark Vador s'adoucit à cette remarque. Il prit les habits tendus par le droïde de protocole, enleva rapidement son costume abîmé et fila dans la salle d'eau se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, il vit son visage dans la glace. _Tu l'es toujours. Tu seras toujours Anakin Skywalker._ Raaaaa, elle ne pouvait avoir raison cette sorcière de Jedi ! De rage, il éclaboussa le miroir avec l'eau et sortit de la pièce pour finir de s'habiller.

En s'approchant des berceaux, toute colère s'envola, ne restait plus que son amour pour ses deux enfants. Il les prit chacun dans un bras, les gardant ainsi pendant un long moment. Leïa s'amusait avec ses boucles tandis que Luke gazouillait. Depuis fort longtemps, le jeune Sith se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces deux êtres blottis dans ses bras, il ferait tout pour les protéger, même de l'Empereur s'il le fallait. Les bébés s'étant rendormis, il les redéposa dans leurs lits et se permit un moment de méditation.

Durant la nuit, de légers gémissements se faisaient entendre. Des draps froissés, un corps agité, de la sueur qui perlait. _Du rouge. De la chaleur. Du feu. Une voix. Fraternelle._ _Nous étions comme des frères… je t'aimais Anakin…_ _Un souffle qui s'en va. Une salle aseptisée. Des cris. Son nom appelé. De la douleur. Une voix. Féminine. Ani… je… sais… je sais… qu'il y a encore…. du bon… en toi… Des larmes. Destruction. Deux enfants. Ses enfants. Ses joies. Des pleurs. L'ombre noir d'une silhouette au-dessus d'eux. De la souffrance. Un éclair rouge. Disparition. Une voix. Impérieuse. Ils sont à moi. Ténèbres. _

\- Noooooooooon ! se réveilla le jeune homme transpirant, se mettant assis sur son lit.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se sortir de son cauchemar d'où persistaient encore les images qui se chevauchaient en un tableau macabre. Par réflexe il se rendit vers la pièce où dormaient Leïa et Luke. Tout allait bien. Pour le moment.

o0o0o

Maître Yoda finissait sa méditation. Il y avait du bon et du mauvais ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord, un vieil ami avait pu trouver la possibilité grâce à la Force de revenir entre les morts, sous forme d'esprit. Il avait pu retrouver un certain réconfort dans leurs discussions malgré la terrible nouvelle qu'il avait dû lui annoncer sur la mort de son ancien padawan. Ensuite les mauvaises nouvelles affluèrent tous les jours avec des nouveaux Jedi abattus ou traqués sans relâche par les Inquisiteurs.

En restant avec Bail Organa, il le mettait en danger et risquait de le nuire dans son travail de sénateur espion. Il avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Malgré les arguments du Vice-roi d'Alderaan en face de lui :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Nous avons deux enfants à sauver des griffes de Palpatine ! Sans vous, comment ferons-nous ?

\- Des informations de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du sénat, nous devons avoir. Pour vous ce travail est. En restant vers vous, en danger je vous mets.

\- Je le comprends, Maître Yoda. Mais pour les enfants ?

\- Pour le moment, de force nous manquons. Sur Dagobah me retirer je vais. Là-bas, méditer, réfléchir je ferai. Solution nous trouverons. Quand le moment venu sera, récupérer les enfants nous pourrons.

\- Mais s'ils décidaient de les tuer ? Si nous prendrons trop de temps et s'ils auront basculés?

\- Un risque c'est. Mais maintenant, pour nous plus grand il est. Forts Dark Sidious et Dark Vador sont. Attendre, nous devons !

\- Bien. Je ferai en sorte de récolter le plus d'informations possible et de suivre au plus près les manigances de l'Empereur. Tous sont loin d'être d'accord avec lui. Je rechercherai des alliés.

Bail Organa et Maître Yoda se quittèrent sur ces promesses d'avenir meilleur. Dans le vaisseau l'amenant vers la planète éloignée de Dagobah, le Maître Jedi espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Et qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard.


	6. Secrets et Mensonges

_**6ème chapitre pour cette fic. Nous faisons un petit bond dans le temps. Les choses vont commencer à se compliquer pour tout le monde. Bonne lecture! **_

_**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ou qui ont mis en follow ou en favori cette histoire! Merci!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Secrets et Mensonges**

* * *

Dans un endroit tenu secret, Bail Organa attendait ses alliés. Il avait réussi à trouver et convaincre certains membres du sénat fantôme de cet Empire à constituer une alliance rebelle. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait grossi, s'était organisée, avait même menée certaines petites missions avec succès. Il pouvait s'en réjouir.

Pourtant, après une conversation cryptée avec Maître Yoda, qui trouvait toujours plus sage de rester en retrait sur Dagobah, ils devaient maintenant planifier une mission de plus grande envergure et primordiale pour équilibrer les forces du futur. Celle de sauver du côté obscur deux enfants sensibles à la Force.

Un à un, chaque rebelle arrivait. Après avoir exposé la prochaine mission à préparer, la conversation fut animée.

\- Impossible ! réagit un rebelle.

\- Nous n'avons pas la force et l'équipement pour infiltrer l'intérieur des bâtiments de l'Empereur ! renchérit son voisin de gauche.

\- Ni même d'avoir une chance de pouvoir le combattre lui ou son sbire de bras droit ! Ils connaissent l'art des Jedi, nous ne ferons jamais le poids, se désola la jeune Mon Mothma.

\- Je sais, les interrompit Bail Organa, je sais tout ceci. Mais je sais aussi que si nous les laissons aux mains des Sith, ces enfants seront un atout non négligeable pour eux. Ils deviendront leurs apprentis, au lieu d'avoir deux puissants Sith, nous en aurions quatre ! Mais si nous les récupérons et les cachons, leurs plans se verront contrecarrés, et nous, nous aurons deux atouts de plus.

Le silence suivit ces déclarations. Chacun réfléchissait aux arguments, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- La sénatrice Padmé Amidala, continua le vice-roi d'Alderaan, aurait été ici avec nous si elle avait été encore de ce monde, j'en suis convaincu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que ses enfants soient prisonniers par des personnages tels que L'Empereur Palpatine. Ou Dark Vador.

\- Il est pourtant le père. Je ne suis pas sûr que les prendre le rendra plus aimable…

\- Cela est une certitude. La rage que cela engendrera est à tenir compte. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut un plan d'action minutieux. Nous allons préparer longuement cette mission. Ne rien laisser au hasard.

\- Cela ne règle pas le problème que nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour un éventuel combat avec l'un des deux Sith. Si Maître Yoda ne nous vient pas en aide…

\- Vous aurez moi ! les interrompit une voix féminine mais ferme.

Tous se retournèrent sur la nouvelle arrivante, portant un sabre-laser à la ceinture. Ses appendices bleus et blancs sur sa tête et descendant sur ses épaules l'identifièrent comme étant une Togruta. Des sourires apparurent sur certains visages. Une chance de pouvoir mener à bien cette mission venait d'apparaître.

o0o0o

Le combat faisait rage. Sur cette planète, le peuple ne se rendait pas si facilement que sur d'autres, où seules sa présence et la réputation de ce que faisait subir l'Empire à tous ceux qui ne s'inclinaient pas suffisaient à les faire plier. Ici, le peuple était fier et ne se rendrait pas sans avoir combattu. Cela lui rappelait Mon Cala. Tout ceci commençait à le lasser. La colère qui couvait en lui se tarissait et il n'avait plus ce besoin de combattre à tout prix.

Dark Vador observait les batailles qui se déroulaient au pied du promontoire d'où il se trouvait. Bras croisés, regard perdu et cape au vent, son cœur était lourd. Quelque chose lui manquait actuellement. Il avait d'autres besoins maintenant. Qui tenaient dans deux petites personnes. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il avait de moins en moins de temps à leur consacrer. L'Empereur l'envoyait de plus en plus dans des missions punitives de ce genre. A peine rentré sur Coruscant à la fin d'une mission, qu'il était déjà mis sur une autre. Le doute s'insinuait en lui. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que son maître lui cachait quelque chose. Pas seulement sur les desseins qu'il avait pour l'Empire, non, mais aussi sur ceux qu'il pouvait avoir sur cet éloignement quasi permanent de sa personne. Ses cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse ne démentaient pas non plus cette intuition. Il savait qu'il devait les écouter. Tous, sans exception, s'étaient avérés exact. Sa décision était prise. Lorsqu'il rentrerait après le succès de cette mission, il ne repartirait pas. Il resterait sur Coruscant un moment.

Fort de cette idée, il descendit au milieu du combat pour y mettre un terme. Ce dernier avait déjà assez duré, et le Sith voulait rentrer.

o0o

A peine arrivé sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, le seigneur noir se précipita à l'intérieur des bâtiments pour rejoindre au plus vite ses appartements. Il aurait dû passer d'abord à l'infirmerie à cause de certaines blessures mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus. Pas plus que cette impression d'urgence qu'il ressentait. Même l'annonce de son arrivée à son maître attendrait comme le débriefing de la mission. Devant ses quartiers, il ouvrit brusquement la porte. C3-PO sursauta.

\- Bonté divine ! Bonjour Maître Vador.

\- Où sont Leïa et Luke ? aboya ce dernier en le voyant seul.

\- Avec l'Empereur Palpatine, Maître.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper d'eux et de garder l'Empereur éloigné ?

\- Oui en effet, je m'en excuse. Mais cela fait quelques mois que l'Empereur Palpatine vient les chercher. Il m'a dit que vous étiez au courant. Et c'est vrai que les enfants étaient toujours de retour avant votre arrivée. C'était pour les occuper pendant vos absences continues, m'a-t-il expliqué. Je suis désolé si je vous ai déçu Maître. Il me semblait si convaincant.

\- Mes absences sont de son fait ! hurla Vador.

Son visage n'était plus que rage ! Lui qui pensait que la colère disparaissait peu à peu de son être, apparemment il n'en était rien ! Même le droïde de protocole recula face au regard noir et incendiaire que lui lançait son maître. Le jeune Sith bouillonnait. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, Dark Sidious cachait bien son jeu. Mais cela en était terminé. Il tourna les talons, faisant voler sa cape aussi noire que son humeur pour aller chercher ses enfants.

o0o0o

Palpatine avait observé son apprenti depuis cette mission échouée de récupération des secrets de Jocasta Nu. Il n'était plus aussi virulent, aussi implacable. Il se ramollissait. Son cœur n'était plus habité par la souffrance d'avoir perdu sa femme. Non, il avait pu voir que son cœur se remplissait d'amour pour sa progéniture au fil des années qui passèrent. Il s'acquittait des missions qui lui étaient allouées, mais la rage de tout détruire l'avait quitté. Un point que l'Empereur n'avait pas anticipé et qui le contrariait. Surtout qu'une alliance rebelle leur donnait du fil à retordre, et même si c'était minime pour le moment, leurs opérations s'avéreraient plus problématiques prochainement, il le sentait.

Comment le maintenir enragé contre leurs ennemis pour qu'il puisse encore lui servir jusqu'à ce que ses enfants puissent être assez forts et puissants pour qu'ils prennent la relève ? Car il en avait encore besoin. Se débarrasser de la fille qui lui semblait moins malléable que son frère, tout en faisant passer ceci pour une action de cette alliance rebelle ? C'était une possibilité, mais à faire avec minutie. Il faudrait qu'il creuse cette idée. Mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure d'aller les chercher pour leurs entrainements.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il les entrainait secrètement. Les jumeaux, âgés de cinq ans, étaient plus qu'en âge de recevoir la préparation pour devenir Sith et pouvoir maîtriser la Force. Dark Vador lui avait dit qu'il le ferait, mais leurs progrès étaient si insignifiants qu'il se demandait si son jeune apprenti leur enseignait réellement. Il le sentait… réticent à leur transmettre son savoir. C'était pour cela qu'il l'envoyait systématiquement dans une nouvelle mission dès qu'une autre était terminée. En l'éloignant, il avait toute latitude de les prendre sous son aile. Le droïde n'avait pas été un obstacle malgré les talents de son concepteur.

Ce jour, il voulait leur montrer une facette cachée de la Force, la puissance qui se libérait quand on utilisait toute la Force et non qu'une partie. A son arrivée dans les appartements des enfants, il fut accueilli avec joie par le petit Luke.

\- Oh vous êtes là ! On va faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mon petit, répondit l'Empereur d'une voix enjôleuse, je vais vous faire une démonstration de toute la puissance de la Force, que vous serez en mesure d'accomplir plus tard.

\- Super ! J'ai hâte de voir cela ! Tu viens Leïa ?

\- Oui, j'arrive…

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma petite ? demanda Dark Sidious tout en emboîtant le pas au garçon qui courait devant eux.

\- Mon père me manque. Il est trop souvent absent.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Vois-moi comme un… grand-père bienveillant. Je ne veux que votre bien, c'est pour cela que je prends soin de toi et de ton frère en son absence. Ton père a des responsabilités et il est mon bras pour agir en maintenant cette Paix que des rebelles essayent de fragiliser. Il reviendra dès qu'il aura terminé. Maintenant, allons-y !

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ovale, entourée de piliers soutenant un plafond haut. Il l'avait vidée de tout ce qu'elle contenait pour la transformer en salle d'entraînement. Il commença par quelques explications et démonstrations mineures et allait faire crépiter quelques éclairs bleuté lorsque la porte à doubles battants s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une personne habillée de noire, à la chevelure châtain arborant un visage mécontent renforcé par son regard prêt à se battre.


	7. Désaccords et Défi

_**Bonne lecture avec ce 7ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira… **_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Désaccords et Défi**

* * *

Dark Sidious fut surpris de voir son apprenti arriver à l'improviste. Il devait normalement toujours l'avertir de la fin de ses missions et venir faire son débriefing à son arrivée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il sentait la rage, la détermination et l'envie de défi qui déferlaient dans le jeune Sith. C'était… positif. Mais pas quand c'était contre sa personne ! Il fallait qu'il le remette à sa place. Sa démonstration pour les enfants ne serait que plus appuyée.

Dark Vador était méconnaissable aux yeux de ses enfants. Luke et Leïa ne l'avaient vu que aimant et tendre malgré les absences répétées de ces derniers temps. Jamais ils n'avaient été témoins de sa colère et de sa rage impitoyable envers des rebelles ou d'autres personnes. Le regard qui virait presque rouge, les traits durs et fermés, tout n'était qu'agressivité. Malgré son envie de lui sauter dans les bras, Leïa comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. Luke se serra contre elle.

\- Les enfants, partez dans vos chambres tout de suite ! ordonna leur père.

\- Non, mon jeune apprenti, ils resteront là. Je leur avais promis une démonstration…

\- Comment avez-vous osé les entrainer derrière mon dos ?! Je vous avais dit que je le ferais, que c'était moi qui voulais leur enseigner !

\- Le faites-vous seulement ? Il me semble que leurs progrès stagnaient… je doute fort que vous vouliez vraiment les entrainer… je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ma famille ! Ce sont mes enfants ! Vous n'avez aucun droit !

\- Oh que si, j'ai tous les droits ! Vous semblez oublier votre rang, mon jeune ami !

Tout en parlant, Dark Vador était arrivé au centre de la pièce, se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant son maître pour le surplomber. Les enfants n'osaient partir mais commençaient à avoir peur. Instinctivement, ils se mirent derrière une colonnade. Ils pressentaient que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Leïa n'avait jamais senti du bon dans l'empereur. Elle avait toujours ressenti un malaise à ses côtés, une aura malsaine émanant de lui. Au début, elle ne voulait pas l'accompagner pour ces exercices, bravant parfois les ordres. Mais Luke était si content de quitter leurs appartements et C3-PO qu'elle avait décidé de le suivre pour ne pas le laisser seul avec lui. La réaction de son père lui confirmait qu'elle avait eu raison. Ce « grand-père bienveillant » ne l'était pas autant que cela apparemment.

\- Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose ! menaça Palpatine, avec toujours ses éclairs bleutés dans les mains.

\- Je sais ma place ! Mais vous m'avez trompé ! Ces missions incessantes n'avaient pas seulement comme but d'assoir l'empire ! Mais également de m'éloigner de Coruscant ! Vous n'aurez pas mes enfants dans vos plans !

\- Cela n'est pas dans vos attributions d'en décider ! rétorqua Dark Sidious tout en envoyant une attaque d'éclairs de Force contre son apprenti.

Dark Vador contra avec facilité cette charge avec son sabre-laser. A force de mener des combats à travers toute la Galaxie, il était devenu doué et sa puissance avait grandi également. Dark Sidious s'en rendait compte aussi il décida de monter en intensité avec ses attaques, envoyant sans relâche des éclairs en direction du jeune père tout en l'humiliant.

\- Vous êtes devenu faible ! Vous vous êtes ramolli ! Vous n'êtes peut-être pas celui que je pensais, celui avec un destin hors norme ! Vous êtes impuissant dans ce monde, comme autrefois !

A ces mots, le jeune Sith fut touché dans son égo et sa fierté. Il put un moment renvoyer les traits bleutés, même certains purent toucher l'empereur, mais il ne résista pas longtemps face à ce déferlement de puissance et commença à poser les genoux à terre. Pourtant sa détermination était grande. Ses enfants ne devaient pas tomber sous le joug de son maître. Il le savait, le sentait au plus profond de lui. Les cauchemars le mettaient en garde. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Tout en tentant d'une main de contrer les éclairs avec son sabre-laser, il leva la deuxième en direction de Palpatine et fit appel à la Force. En contractant les doigts, il put contenir la foudre de son adversaire. Il se releva avec grande peine mais put maitriser un court laps de temps la puissance du seigneur Sith.

\- Parfait ! Les enfants, voilà la démonstration de la puissance du côté obscur ! annonça Palpatine en augmentant la force dans son attaque.

Tandis que les enfants, apeurés et en larmes, virent la puissance se déchainer sur leur père, Dark Vador encaissait les assauts des éclairs avec douleurs, sous le rictus de l'empereur. Il avançait, toujours en envoyant ses décharges sur son apprenti, qui se vit projeté au loin et maintenu contre un des piliers de la salle, à la merci de son adversaire. La souffrance physique se voyait sur son visage, et il essaya de lever son arme pour dévier la charge, ou du moins une partie, mais impossible. La douleur devint vite insoutenable, le faisant lâcher son sabre-laser et il ne put que supporter la rage de son maître.

\- Mon jeune apprenti, vous avez oublié à qui vous vous adressez ! Vous êtes aussi impuissant maintenant qu'avant car vous ne nourrissez plus cette rage qui habitait votre cœur ! Peut-être vous fallait-il un rappel ? Vous en avez un maintenant ! Supportez la douleur de votre insubordination ! Et si cela ne vous suffit pas, je peux tout aussi bien la rapporter sur quelqu'un d'autre…, menaça Dark Sidious en déplaçant une de ses mains en direction des enfants.

Les enfants poussèrent un cri de peur, Luke se cachant complètement derrière une colonne, tandis que Leïa le regarda dans les yeux avec défi malgré la terreur qui s'emparait d'elle, au fur et à mesure que les éclairs se mouvaient dans leur direction.

\- N-Non… a… arrêtez… je vous… en … supplie, haleta Dark Vador.

\- Bien.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, excepté quelques gravats qui tombèrent des colonnes ayant subi la foudre et le souffle irrégulier du jeune Sith, tombé à quatre pattes sur le sol.

\- Vous méritez de mourir pour m'avoir à nouveau défié avec la Force. Mais je vais vous laisser une dernière chance. Ressaisissez-vous ! Vous êtes un seigneur Sith, gardez la rage et la souffrance pour rester puissant et fort ! Et n'oubliez plus votre rang ! Vous me devez votre vie !

L'empereur s'éloigna. Il ne le montra pas, mais il avait été blessé par quelques tirs habilement déviés par son apprenti. Ce dernier lui échappait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il agisse pour le museler et diriger sa colère sur les bonnes cibles. Car il avait encore besoin de lui. Il avait fait un mauvais choix en voulant sauver les enfants. Certes, ils pourraient lui servir plus tard, mais cela s'avérait plus difficile à cause des émotions de Vador… ce qui lui avait permis de le faire glisser vers lui menaçait de le retourner contre lui. Il fallait que cette alliance rebelle soit mêlée à un « accident » sur l'un des enfants, et il était persuadé qu'il pourrait retrouver en son apprenti un fidèle et loyal serviteur enragé. Tout en s'installant sur son siège pour recevoir quelques soins, il se mit à réfléchir à son plan.

o0o0o

De retour dans ses appartements, Dark Vador soigna ses plaies. Enlever ses vêtements lui arracha quelques gémissements. Il avait des plaies et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'eau, laissant pour le moment ses enfants avec C3-PO. Il faudrait qu'il les réconforte mais d'abord, il devait faire face à son humiliation seul. Il s'était cru invincible et plus puissant, mais en fin de compte, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ses émotions, sa peur de perdre les êtres chers à son cœur lui faisaient faire des actes irréfléchis. Il se rappela la leçon de son maître. _La mort, la souffrance et la rage sont les instruments des Sith. Mais écoutez cet avertissement. Si vous vous y enfoncez trop, la relation change. Vous devenez l'instrument et elles, les maîtresses. _Il fallait qu'il se montre patient. Pour le moment, il devait protéger sa fille et son fils. Plus tard, il pourra peut-être détrôner l'empereur…

Chaque mouvement le faisait grimacer, mais il serra les dents pour désinfecter et panser les plaies les plus profondes. Il savait que Dark Sidious n'avait pas été au plus fort de sa puissance et il avait arrêté le châtiment avant que les blessures deviennent réellement dangereuses. Mais cela le faisait souffrir malgré tout. Se rhabiller d'une chemise noire en lin et d'un pantalon de toile ne fut pas chose aisée non plus, mais après quelques longues minutes, il put ressortir de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre Leïa et Luke.

\- Bonté divine, Maitre Vador ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais faites attention !

\- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, C3-PO. Peux-tu nous laisser maintenant ?

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr, répondit le droïde en quittant la pièce.

Dark Vador s'assit sur le lit des jumeaux qui se blottirent instantanément contre lui. Il ne dit rien, malgré la douleur que ces contacts appuyés sur son corps avaient fait ressortir, et les entoura à son tour de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées qui devaient s'entrechoquer.

\- Papa…, commença Leïa, pourquoi… pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce que je l'ai défié… je voulais vous protéger, vous empêcher d'avoir son entrainement… mais je n'ai pas agi correctement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on ait l'entrainement ? demanda Luke à son tour. Moi j'aime bien jouer avec cette… Force.

Le jeune père resta silencieux… en effet pourquoi ? Oui il voulait rester le seul puissant, démontrer à tous de quoi il était capable et que personne, même ses enfants ne puissent le dépasser. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison… peut-être parce que Padmé n'aurait pas voulu ? _Je sais qu'il reste du bon en toi. _Il secoua la tête à cette pensée… A cause de ses cauchemars qui pressentaient un danger avec l'empereur auprès d'eux ? Il ne savait quoi penser…

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que mon objectif est de vous protéger, répondit-il en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de ses enfants. Vous êtes à moi.


	8. Complications et Disparition

_**Voilà le 8ème chapitre! En espérant toujours que cela vous plaise! **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Complications et Disparition**

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passé après cette terrible punition subie par Vador. Quelques cicatrices et certains hématomes étaient encore visibles, mais la douleur physique était partie. L'amour-propre par contre subissait encore une certaine blessure. Il s'était montré faible et impuissant face à l'empereur et il détestait cette position. Il connaissait sa place, dans la hiérarchie, mais son manque de force face à Dark Sidious lui laissait un goût amer de défaite.

Par contre, il n'avait pas été envoyé dans d'autres missions loin de Coruscant, profitant ainsi d'être avec les jumeaux tous ces derniers jours, même si leurs séances de cours auprès de son maître avaient quant à elles continué. Il ne pouvait pas se rebeller à nouveau, il le savait. Ses traits se refermèrent à cette pensée.

Dark Vador regardait par la baie vitrée l'espace qui s'étalait devant lui, les bras croisés. Ils étaient tous partis à bord de l'_Executor_ pour une mission plus ou moins diplomatique sur Alderaan. L'empereur soupçonnait cette planète d'être le centre de l'Alliance Rebelle, malgré aucune certitude. Il avait donc ordonné de s'y rendre pour qu'il puisse rencontrer le vice-roi Bail Organa, pendant que son apprenti ferait sa petite enquête. Les enfants étaient aussi à bord, pour parfaire leur entraînement et les habituer à ce genre de déplacements, selon les dires de Palpatine.

Après leur passage vers une petite planète mineure, pour l'achat d'énergie que l'immense vaisseau avait besoin pour continuer son voyage vers sa destination, le jeune seigneur Sith redressa soudain la tête. La Force subissait une torsion. La signature qu'il sentait à travers Elle lui semblait même connue. Pourtant, cela ne se pouvait... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus… et la situation actuelle était très différente par rapport à leur dernière rencontre. Assailli par des émotions contradictoires et des bribes de souvenirs, il se retourna vivement pour se rendre au plus vite vers le centre de commandes dans une démarche raide et pressée.

o0o0o

Palpatine avait aussi senti la distorsion dans la Force… son plan pourrait se mettre en place dès maintenant. C'était parfait. Cela avait été dur de convaincre son apprenti de prendre les enfants avec eux pour cette expédition, car son plan aurait été trop dur à faire exécuter sur Coruscant. L'excuse de cette Alliance Rebelle sur Alderaan fonctionnait parce qu'il y avait un fond de vérité, il le sentait. Mais un problème à la fois. Son espérance de voir les Rebelles les attaquer se concrétisait, sa seule inquiétude résidait dans celui ou celle qui pouvait maîtriser la Force dans leurs rangs. Ce Jedi pourrait être un adversaire redoutable. La minutie et la préparation devraient être absolument de rigueur.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer… laisser approcher les Rebelles tout en faisant celui qui devait absolument les combattre. Un jeu d'équilibre qu'il adorait et où il excellait. Il quitta ses quartiers privés du vaisseau pour se rendre vers le centre de commandes. Il passerait prendre Leïa en passant… elle devait être près de lui lors de l'attaque. Un rictus sadique se forma à cette idée sur son visage marqué et déformé. Tout se mettait en place sans que personne ne sache à quel jeu ils participaient.

o0o0o

Dans le centre de commande, l'agitation commença à se sentir. Les radars avaient perçu plusieurs petits vaisseaux. Quand ils virent arriver Dark Vador et Palpatine presque en même temps avec chacun un visage contrarié, les pilotes membres de pilotage comprirent que des complications allaient arriver.

\- Maître, j'ai senti une distorsion dans la Force, informa le jeune Sith en lançant un regard en biais en notant la présence de sa fille aux côté de l'empereur.

\- Moi aussi, Seigneur Vador. J'ai bien l'impression que l'Alliance Rebelle veut nous accoster. Nous allons leur tendre un piège. Laissez libre l'accès au pont n° 4, continua Palpatine à l'attention du commandant des troupes de clones. Mais protégez-le avec des tirs, pour donner l'impression que notre bouclier rencontre un problème technique à cet endroit, sans leur causer trop de perte. A l'intérieur, vous vous tiendrez en embuscade pour les cerner dès leur sortie de leurs vaisseaux. Seigneur Vador, trouvez-moi ce Jedi qui se cache parmi eux. Je sais que vous voulez en découdre… c'est l'occasion de montrer ce que vous valez…

Dark Vador se retourna pour accomplir sa mission, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Leïa… il n'osa faire un commentaire, surtout avec le sous-entendu, mais il sentait un danger planer et la savoir aux côtés de l'empereur au lieu de son frère ne le rassura pas. Il mit de côté ses émotions pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Il ne sentait plus la présence floue, mais non inconnue dans la Force. Il fallait faire preuve de patience. Il savait qu'elle allait réapparaître.

o0o0o

Les vaisseaux rebelles avaient réussi à se poser sur un des ponts de l'immense flotte impériale. Son bouclier semblait dysfonctionner à cet endroit, c'était une aubaine. Les pertes étaient minimes et ils espéraient que l'attention se porterait sur eux et laisserait la voie libre pour deux personnes qui passeraient par un autre chemin détourné.

L'amiral Ackbar et une poignée de ses hommes et femmes sortirent de leurs appareils sous une pluie de tirs venant de toute part. Une des rebelles fut tuée, mais le reste put se mettre à l'abri et riposter. Le pont d'atterrissage se changea en terrain de bataille où des tirs se croisaient à une cadence vertigineuse. L'amiral n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de la petite équipe d'infiltration, commença à s'inquiéter. Son inquiétude monta de plusieurs crans quand soudain, les tirs de ses adversaires se firent plus rares. Il jeta un œil et vit que les clones les tenaient toujours en joue, mais ne tiraient plus. Au milieu de cette armée de clones, se tenait l'empereur. Aux souvenirs de ce que sa planète avait subi à cause de ce personnage machiavélique, son cœur se chargea de colère. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Jedi lui faire non de la tête. La Togruta se rapprocha et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Il manigance quelque chose, ne faites rien. De plus, DarkVador me recherche. Je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger la mission. J'ai laissé Cassian avec R2-D2. Faut que je me déplace sans cesse tant que les enfants n'auront pas été localisés avec précision.

\- D'accord… attendons de voir ce qu'il veut…

Après un petit signe de la tête, la Jedi se volatilisa à nouveau. Elle voulut contourner les clones et l'empereur pour soutenir ses coéquipiers, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un de ces personnages ressemblant plus à des robots qu'à des êtres vivants. Elle n'eut plus le choix et sortit son sabre-laser rapidement pour éliminer cette menace. Ce faisant, elle attira de suite l'attention du Sith et du reste de l'armée.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Je me rappelle de vous… vous marchiez aussi sur un fil, prête à basculer par moment…

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vos paroles n'auront aucune force sur moi, rétorqua Ahsoka tout en se préparant à une attaque vicieuse.

\- Cela s'est déjà fait… mais les Jedi sont destinés à disparaître malgré tout ! Feu !

Les tirs reprirent entre rebelles et clones, pendant que la jeune Togruta en para certains, tout en essayant de se rapprocher du Sith. L'éliminer n'était pas la mission, mais la rancœur et la colère s'emparaient d'elle dès qu'elle le voyait à cause de la chute de son ancien maître. La vengeance l'habitait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'au milieu de ce chaos, une petite fille était présente. Une petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Plus de doute possible. Elle avait trouvé l'un des enfants de Padmé Amidala et Anakin Skywalker. Mais pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici, au milieu d'une bataille ? La Jedi ne comprenait pas les desseins de l'empereur, mais fut déterminée à tenter de saisir la chance qui se présentait. Il fallait absolument la sortir d'ici et au plus vite !

Palpatine sourit. Un sourire torve et tordu sur sa face déformée autant physiquement que par ses sombres ambitions qui fit frémir Ahsoka. Elle put s'approcher encore un peu plus malgré les tirs rouges, verts et bleus qui passaient à côté et au-dessus de sa tête, les râles des siens lui parvenaient mais comme assourdis. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait, récupérer l'enfant. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de son but, le sourire de son adversaire s'élargit et il sortit son sabre-laser.

Avec un effroi indescriptible, elle vit les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent sous la peur du geste de l'empereur. Il leva son bras armé et s'apprêta à l'abaisser sur l'enfant.

o0o0o

Dark Vador ayant senti fortement la présence de sa proie au niveau du pont 4, rejoignit aussi vite que possible la salle où se tenait son maître. Le pont d'atterrissage était jonché de cadavres, mais personne en vie n'était présent excepté l'empereur. Palpatine était au sol, une flaque de sang à ses côtés, l'air horrifié et avec une voix cassée, il lui apprit la terrible nouvelle :

\- Mon jeune ami… Ils l'ont eue… je n'ai rien pu faire… ils l'ont tuée…


	9. Rage et Confrontation

_**Cela me fait tout drôle car on approche de la fin de cette fic… celui-ci est l'avant-dernier! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Rage et Confrontation**

* * *

_Ils l'ont eue… ils l'ont tuée…_ Quelques mots. Seulement quelques mots qui percutèrent le jeune Sith avec une telle violence qu'il se mit à chanceler. _Ils l'ont eue… ils l'ont tuée…_C'était impensable, et pourtant elle n'était plus aux côtés de son maître. Juste une tache d'un rouge profond s'étalait vers ce dernier. _Ils l'ont eue… ils l'ont tuée…_ Ces mots résonnèrent encore quelques instants dans l'esprit de Dark Vador. Puis un cri se fit entendre. Il fut violent, fort, faisant ressortir toute la détresse mêlée de rage que ressentait le jeune homme qui tomba à genoux. Encore une fois, il avait été impuissant à protéger les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Encore une fois, il avait failli. Il resta prostré, avachi sur les genoux, la tête baissée et les joues inondées de larmes de regrets aussi tranchantes que des lames.

Dark Sidious se releva péniblement, se tenant le côté gauche qui le tirait méchamment. Mais qu'importait, le résultat était sous ses yeux, et cela le réjouissait. Il sentait toute la souffrance infinie qui broyait son apprenti. Il sentait toute la rage dévastatrice qui montait de son être. Oui, il avait réussi malgré tout.

\- Mon jeune ami… je n'ai… pas pu la sauver. Ils ont emporté son corps… Où est votre fils ?

A ces mots, Dark Vador releva la tête. Son regard était aussi dur que pouvait l'être du granite et au fond y brûlait un feu dévorant de haine. Ces rebelles allaient souffrir mille morts !

o0o0o

Le rebelle avançait rapidement tout en étant discret. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs espions de l'Alliance pour rien. Il devait rejoindre au plus vite les quartiers des enfants pour les emmener rapidement à la navette, aidé dans cette mission par le robot R2-D2, comme Ahsoka l'avait délaissé à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir grâce à la Force. Un truc qu'il peinait à comprendre mais il n'était pas là à juger tant que cela ne mettait pas la mission en danger.

Arrivé à destination, il tomba face à face avec un petit garçon et un droïde de protocole doré.

\- Luke ? demanda Cassian. Nous venons pour vous mettre à l'abri.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Il ne vous suivra nulle part, cet enfant est sous ma responsabilité, rétorqua C3-PO avec une voix qui se voulait ferme et intransigeante.

R2-D2 s'avança et émit quelques bips sonores pour faire entendre raison à son acolyte doré.

\- Mon ami! Vous ici! Quelle surprise ! Mais je m'excuse, je ne...

D2-R2 ne perdit plus de temps et désactiva son ami pour qu'il ne montre plus de résistance.

Face à l'enfant qui regardait le rebelle de façon très suspicieuse, ce dernier lui expliqua:

\- Luke, vous êtes en danger ici avec l'empereur. Il faut me suivre. Je fais partie de l'Alliance Rebelle, qui combat la tyrannie de ce dirigeant.

\- Alors faut sauver mon père aussi... il est aussi en danger avec lui! Il est si méchant, s'exclama Luke en se rappelant avec effroi l'épisode de l'entraînement qui avait fini en punition.

\- Dark Vador n'est pas votre père... il est celui qui l'a tué ! Ne perdons pas de temps!

Il avait dit cela sur un ton brusque et pas très diplomate pour annoncer ce genre de révélations à un gosse, mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'en aillent. R2-D2 commençait à s'agiter pour le prévenir d'une arrivée loin d'être amicale. Il prit dans les bras l'enfant encore sous le choc de cette révélation et partit en courant suivi par le petit robot qui tirait sans ménagement la carcasse de C3-PO.

o0o0o

Dark Vador entendait le bruit d'une fuite précipitée à son approche. Apparemment, tous les rebelles n'étaient pas tombés dans le piège de son maître. Il accéléra car il sentait aussi la présence floue dans la Force de son ennemi. Il eut juste le temps de voir les fugitifs entrer dans une salle. Il s'y engouffra à son tour tout en dégainant son sabre-laser.

\- Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! cria-t-il en découvrant un petit appareil qui attendait le rebelle qui tenait son fils. Sinon vous allez mourir !

Trop loin pour utiliser son arme, il leva une main pour figer son adversaire avec la Force. Il réussit à le stopper dans sa course jusqu'au moment où il se sentit propulsé contre un mur. Surpris et énervé par cette interruption, il se releva promptement et découvrit celle qu'il sentait depuis le début de ses complications.

\- Toujours à donner des ordres ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Et toi, toujours à désobéir ou compliquer les choses ! Vous allez tous regretter d'être venus. Je vous détruirai tous et vous allez souffrir !

\- Et dire que pendant un moment, j'avais cru savoir qui vous étiez. Mon maître jedi n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi ignoble que vous !

\- Anakin Skywalker était faible. Je l'ai donc détruit.

A ces mots si durs et intransigeants, Ahsoka ferma les yeux. Elle souffrait de voir ce qui était advenu de son ancien maître. Mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas lui en face d'elle…

\- Dans ce cas, je vais venger sa mort aujourd'hui !

\- Pourtant, les Jedi ne cherchent pas la vengeance.

\- Oui… mais je ne suis plus une Jedi, rétorqua la Togruta en dégainant ses deux sabre-laser d'une lueur blanche tout en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Dark Vador sortit également son sabre-laser et patienta. Son ancienne padawan n'attendit pas et fondit sur lui rapidement et sauta pour l'attaquer. Il contra facilement cette première charge. Le grésillement des lasers qui se percutaient résonnait à une cadence de plus en plus rapide. Ahsoka était vive et virevoltait tout autour de son adversaire dans un ballet presque aérien des lueurs blanches et rouges de leurs armes. Ils se mesuraient à nouveau l'un à l'autre, la Jedi ne se ménageant pas lors de ses attaques qui malgré tout étaient à chaque fois contrée. Après une passe qu'elle maitrisait bien, elle repoussa en même temps le Sith grâce à la Force. Ce dernier recula de quelques mètres, glissant sur le sol. Soudain les souvenirs affluèrent… des combats déjà menés, des entrainements réalisés ensemble. Les passes se ressemblaient, il était donc facile pour les deux d'anticiper ce que l'autre ferait. Pourtant Dark Vador prit le dessus quelques instants, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les deux lames croisées d'Ahsoka qui résista tant qu'elle put. Elle commença à plier quand elle fit des sauts arrière pour se sortir de cette situation. Elle se remit à sautiller et tourner autour de son ancien maitre avec plus de vivacité, essayant de le fatiguer. Malgré tout, il avait la force et la rage à cause de ce qu'avaient fait les rebelles… son cœur n'était plus que haine et vengeance. Cela décuplait sa détermination. Il contrait les charges et arrivait même à repousser Ahsoka qui devait sans cesse reculer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils approchaient dangereusement de certains conduits et tuyaux se trouvant dans ce quai de déchargement. Dans le combat, ils en tranchèrent certains qui causèrent des étincelles qui mirent le feu à des caisses entreposées. Le feu prit vite de l'ampleur. Entourés de flammes, les deux ennemis se regardèrent un moment, essouflés. Puis, en même temps ils s'attaquèrent. Leurs armes se percutèrent, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. La puissance fut telle qu'ils finirent les deux au sol. Un râle avait été émis.

\- Ahsoka…

Elle se releva et se retourna. En le voyant blessé, elle hésita… elle devait l'éliminer pour écarter le danger mais quelque chose la retenait…

\- Anakin ?

\- _Ahsoka, rejoins-nous ! Tout le monde est à bord. La mission est réussie, _cria Cassian dans son oreillette.

Cette interruption la sortit de sa torpeur et de ses souvenirs qui la perturbaient. La situation devenait en effet critique avec l'incendie qui s'intensifiait. De plus, elle vit le jeune Sith se relever et qui attaqua à nouveau. Elle se pencha, évitant la lame de son sabre-laser de justesse et décroisa ses deux lames, qui coupèrent les jambes de son adversaire qui tomba lourdement au sol en hurlant de douleur. Balayée par des sentiments contradictoires qui la bouleversaient tout en lui donnant une impression de justice achevée, elle partit en courant en direction de la petite navette qui l'attendait.

En quittant les lieux, elle ne vit pas les habits du jeune homme prendre feu…

o0o0o

Palpatine avait réussi à freiner les troupes des clones assez longuement pour que son apprenti puisse se mesurer à la Jedi, malgré l'incendie qui avait déclenché des alarmes d'urgence, sachant son besoin de le faire seul. Quand la situation devint critique à cause du sinistre, il avait permis aux troupes de rentrer et d'éteindre le feu. Quand il le retrouva au sol, mutilé et ayant subi des brûlures graves, le Sith comprit qu'il aurait pu presque tout perdre. Il s'approcha du corps méconnaissable de Dark Vador et lui promit qu'il allait le rétablir pour que sa vengeance contre cet ordre Jedi et les Rebelles soit réalisée. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, l'issue de ce combat servirait encore plus ses desseins, augmentant au paroxysme la rage et la souffrance de son apprenti… Oui, il sera son outil le plus acharné pour balayer les ennemis.


	10. Vérité et Mensonges

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic UA. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, que cette fin vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions. Je remercie ma lectrice assidue, **_**Nantha**_**, pour toutes ses review et encouragements cette histoire qui est ma première fic à chapitres. Et merci aussi à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, qui ont mis cette histoire en follow ou en favoris. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Vérité et Mensonges**

* * *

Il respirait par intermittence, le souffle court et toujours incomplet. L'air commençait à manquer dans ses poumons. Il était à moitié dans l'inconscience, mais il ressentait les douleurs de tout ce qui restait de son corps à l'agonie. Il ne savait ce qu'on lui faisait actuellement, toutefois cela accentuait ses souffrances. Il se cabrait, laissait échapper des râles, se tordant tellement il avait mal.

Dans son esprit, tout se mit à tourner aussi, en boucle, comme une litanie_. Nous étions comme des frères… Il y a encore du bon en toi…__ Anakin Skywalker était faible. Je l'ai donc détruit…__ La mort, la souffrance et la rage sont les instruments des Sith... Pauvre enfant aveugle …__Vous êtes impuissant dans ce monde… __Ils l'ont eue… ils l'ont tuée… __Anakin ? _

o0o0o

La petite navette rejoignit bientôt un plus grand vaisseau, déposant à son bord les rebelles ayant survécu à la mission. Ils déclinaient peu de pertes, mais c'était toujours dur de voir tomber des compagnons qui devenaient peu à peu des amis dans ce monde devenu fou.

La mission avait été plus dure pour certaines personnes. Ahsoka ne pouvait enlever les images de son combat avec son ancien maître. Elle l'avait mutilé… il avait hurlé… il hurlait encore quand elle s'était détournée, s'enfuiant… elle entendait ses cris dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, cela aurait été elle qui serait étendue sur le sol à sa place.

Une petite main se posa sur la sienne. Elle leva la tête et vit dans les yeux du petit garçon autant de détresse que chez elle. Elle le prit dans les bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux jusqu'à leur destination, terrassés par leurs émotions.

o0o0o

Luke s'était réveillé peu de temps avant leur arrivée sur Tatooine. Le chef des rebelles lui avait expliqué que c'était la planète d'origine de son père. Son vrai père. Anakin Skywalker. Et qu'il avait de la famille là-bas, une tante, un oncle… qui prendront soin de lui.

Il était perdu… pour lui, son père était ce Dark Vador… Il avait été amené devant un hologramme d'une petite créature verte qui devait être aussi haute que lui. Ce Maître Jedi lui avait expliqué son histoire. Au début il ne voulait pas le croire mais il se rappela les paroles entendue du Sith quand la Togruta s'était mise entre lui et le rebelle qui le portait. Ces paroles resteront gravées dorénavant dans son esprit… _Anakin Skywalker était faible. Je l'ai donc détruit…_ Donc cette créature devait avoir raison, surtout qu'elle lui paraissait sympathique. Dark Vador n'était pas son père mais le meurtrier de celui-ci. Il était content de ne plus être vers ces personnes tout de noir vêtu alors. Mais sa sœur lui manquait déjà cruellement. Personne n'avait voulu lui expliquer où elle était.

Il regarda par la vitre la planète désertique s'approcher de plus en plus. Des mains bleues se posèrent sur ses épaules. Au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul pour commencer cette nouvelle vie.

o0o0o

La planète Alderaan était en vue. Leïa regarda la planète avec appréhension. Elle avait pu discuter avec celui qui deviendra, avec sa femme, les personnes qui s'occuperaient d'elle. Se détacher du fait que celui qu'elle prenait pour son père ne l'était pas, et pire, qu'il l'avait tué, la rendait perplexe. Oui, cela se tenait. Dark Vador était un personnage sombre, pourtant elle avait senti un vrai amour pour elle et son frère, contrairement à l'empereur duquel tout ce qui en ressortait était hypocrisie et mensonge.

Elle sentait qu'on lui mentait. Malgré son jeune âge elle se doutait qu'il y avait des menteurs. Mais qui était-ce ? Celui qu'elle prenait pour son père ou ceux qui l'avaient sortie des griffes de l'empereur ? Elle trembla aux souvenirs de cet homme. Elle se rappela la terreur qu'elle avait eue quand il avait levé son bras, sabre-laser dégainé. Mais la Togruta avait réussi à se propulser vers elle, blessant sur le côté Palpatine. Tout s'était passé vite. Ces rebelles l'avaient sauvée, mais la frayeur ressentie à ce moment lui resterait pendant longtemps.

Elle leva les yeux qui commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Elle aurait voulu avoir son frère à ses côtés mais tout le monde restait silencieux face à ses questions. Contrairement à elle, avait-il réussi à le tuer lui ?

o0o0o

Cela tournait toujours vite, de plus en vite dans son esprit. _Nous étions comme des frères… Il y a encore du bon en toi…__ Anakin Skywalker était faible. Je l'ai donc détruit…__ La mort, la souffrance et la rage sont les instruments des Sith... Pauvre enfant aveugle …__Vous êtes impuissant dans ce monde… __Ils l'ont eue… ils l'ont tuée… __Anakin ? … Seigneur Vador ? _Une voix pénétrait dans ses pensées. _Seigneur Vador ?_

\- Seigneur Vador, vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui Maître... Où est Luke ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils l'aient… aussi eu.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il en brisant les entraves qui le maintenaient contre la paroi du lit.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais suivez-moi, mon jeune apprenti.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de commandes. L'espace à l'infini d'où se profilaient des milliards d'étoiles scintillantes s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Une ombre au loin se découpait. Sphérique, en construction, elle avait la taille d'une petite lune mais l'apparence d'une arme. Ce que confirma l'empereur à son apprenti.

\- L'Alliance Rebelle ne sera pas de taille contre nous. Il semblerait que votre combat contre cette Jedi a fait beaucoup de dégâts à votre corps. Cette armure vous permettra de vivre…

Dark Vador regardait son pâle reflet dans la baie qui encadrait la salle de commandes. Un casque par lequel sa respiration était rendue bruyante, des membres articulés, un plastron contenant des boutons et des commandes, il ressemblait plus à une machine qu'à un homme. S'il avait douté de qui il était avant cet incident, il avait maintenant la certitude d'être ce qu'il était. Un Sith qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

\- … et de vous venger ! conclua Dark Sidious.

* * *

_**FIN. Une fin qui ne ressemble pas à une vraie fin me direz-vous peut-être, mais la saga continue avec les épisodes IV à VI (oui je m'arrête au VI, car après il n'y a plus Vador) avec les changements bien sûr qu'engendre mon UA (changements que j'ai déjà imaginés dans ma tête lol). J'espère que cette fin vous a plu! **_


End file.
